


Landslide: August Writing challenge day 2

by Nataco



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Day 2 prompt was Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. The prompt is by problematicprocrastinator on Tumblr. #writewithbeth
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 11





	Landslide: August Writing challenge day 2

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this before episode 2 without knowing ahem that my thought would be in line with Canon. Only part written after is the last bits. Enjoy and as always feedback is welcome. 
> 
> -no beta sorry

Writing challenge day 2 landslide

"Waves hey Waves," Nicole hushes into her fiances neck. The sounds of waves from the ocean they are yards away from lap along fresh and old sand. Caws of seagulls fly overhead into the night sky that trails in the opposite direction.

"Hmm," Waves mumbles nuzzling her nose into the warm arm in front of her face. She can make out the smell of ocean water under the tip of her nose. Fine hairs tickle her lips as she nestles her lips against the soft goose pimpled forearm. Home she thinks, how good it feels to be home.

"The suns rising baby," Waverly hears Nicole rasp into her ear but that'snot enough to stir her. It's probably Beautiful the colorful sky as it blooms into day. The blues fading into the passing purple glow of night. For so long though Waverly had gone without this. Gone without the strong arms that wrapped around her covered in a patterned afghan in this truck. It was hours for them and centuries for her. Time was an illusion for sure but time in heaven felt like hell without Nicole.

Yawning her eyes crack open and the sun is threre brightly resting on the horizon. Leaning back into Nicole she feels different feels...hollow. Waverly turns in the still strong arms wrapped tightly to her to a withered face. Sleep has taken over Nicole along with what seems to be time because her vivid red hair is toned copper and gray. Lines trail across her face from years of tightened joy and released sadness. She can't help the way her thumb pads across her Nicole's sullen cheeks. When did this happen, where had infinity gone.

The tears bubble in Waverly's eyes this feeling is nothing she can remember feeling in her life. When did the when occur and why did it feel so much like and ending. A mix of fear and happiness overwhelms her ad she catches her own reflection in the rear. Her eyes more green, her brown hair peppered with white and gret strands. Her eyes drop to her hands no longer wrapped around Nicoles limbs as a head rest but stretched out in front of her. Veins vivid and palms weathered but instead of an empty space on her finger a large celestite stone encased in a silver band.

Angel's stone she smiles and a memory she does not even remember living replays vividly. The sound of harps and violins, the smell of spring on the homestead, her sister's words, feelings of missing her mom and Willa, strange. But most vivid is the image of Nicole staring down at her with so much love and tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Waverly's chest feels tight, her stomach in knots, and when she exhales its all gone.

Its blurry but the sun hasn't moved, the air is brittle and still. And she is alone. A voice deep inside her head hums out a tune that sounds so familiar. Leaning back into the nothingness behind her she falls back into the coldness of the chair behind her. Her throat is thick with tears she had no clue were flooding her being.

"Mirror in the sky, what is love," Waverly sings out into the cold nothingness. " Can the child within my heart rise above? " Her voice melts into a harmony with the voice deep inside of her head, " Take my love, take it down. Ohhh climb a mountain and i turn around."

Swallowing hard she squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a cry. The voice in her head is louder than her own, "And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills."

Waverly exhales and realizes she's rocking side to side but its not from her own movements. Slowly opening her eyes she sees the wooden paneling on the walls and the pictures on the walls. Home. She grips the legs wrapped around her, its solid and soft and she almost sobs out loud. Nicole.

"Well, the landslide will bring it down," Nicole hums in her ear rocking them together, letting Waverly finally break out in tears she wish she could settle. Fears and screams that had slept in their bed with them for weeks now. It was painful the screams Waverly let out the sound hurt her ears and made her eyes burn. But Waverly could not control the pitch of her pain and guilt matched with her angelic tone. So Nicole would rock her back from her nightmares and let the bags under her eyes get darker and darker.

"The landslide will bring it down"


End file.
